Trouble
by absolutelynoapologies
Summary: /On Hold/ To find out information about Voldemort for Dumbledore, Tsunade sends Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. However, a year later, Dumbledore needs more help – this time to protect Harry Potter. How will the kunoichi react with the reinforcements? SasuSaku
1. Prologue : The First Year

_A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I'm here with yet another story. Sue me._

_With my three-year obsession with Naruto and recently-discovered Harry Potter obsession, this story was inevitable._

_For this chapter, it will simply be scenes from the girls' first year as all the good stuff will happen in their second. So I apologize if it seems choppy._

_(For those who aren't familiar with any Japanese phrases, _hai _means yes, _-shishou_ is the ending given to a mentor, _-sama _is the ending given to someone higher in rank, _shinobi _means ninja (can be used for either men or women, or both), and _kunoichi _means a female ninja.)_

_The pairings will be: SakuraxSasuke, HinataxNaruto, InoxShikamaru, GinnyxHarry, and HermoinexRon._

_Disclaimer: __I absolutely do _not_ own Naruto or Harry Potter, even though I wish I did. However, I do own my Original Character (OC) Alexis Stone, whilst one of my best friends, Autumn, owns Selene Petri. THANK YOU AUTIE FOR LETTING ME USE HER!_

_*ahem* Now, onto the story! (:_

_I hope you all like it, even though this chapter is boring, rushed, and just icky in my opinion._

**Trouble**

_**Chapter One:**_

_Prologue – The First Year_

It was late – almost too late for the three girls to be functioning. The three stood, arms crossed, in front of the grand mahogany desk. One was a blonde, blue-eyed beauty with a slight look of irritation marring her features. The next was a petite girl with strange pink hair and green eyes glinting with mischief and excitement. The last had soft, lavender locks and strange white eyes nervously locked on anything but the busty woman in front of them.

"You three are assigned a mission," The woman smiled before she easily drank another bottle of sake. The pinkette narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"Tsunade-shishou, why is it so important to tell us _now_?" She addressed the woman: their Hokage, their village's leader. Tsunade smirked, smashing the glass down onto her desk.

"Now Sakura, I thought you were smarter than that," She grinned, causing the blonde to chuckle a bit, "Hinata's team just returned from another mission a few hours ago. Besides, you still work awful hours at the hospital and there was no way to tell you all sooner." Sakura merely snorted.

"What is the mission about, Hokage-sama?" The blonde asked, growing impatient. Tsunade directed her attention towards her, giving a nod.

"Yes, Ino, I was getting to that part. An old friend of mine living in England has asked the assistance of three of my best shinobi for a two to three year long mission and I have gladly accepted. Now, this might sound strange to you but you need to gather information on a man named Voldemort, previously known as Tom Riddle. My friend is named Albus Dumbledore, and he is the headmaster at the school which you will be attending while you are there." The trio groaned, causing the infamous fifth Hokage to glare.

"Mind you, this is not a normal school in which you are going to. The school is a fine school: Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore has called upon my help as there is a connection between magic and chakra, allowing shinobi to control magic the same way they do – with wands. However, shinobi can control and learn magic far faster than a wizard due to the fact that you all already can control and master chakra control, leading you to control magic as well." She finished explaining with a sigh, brown eyes looking to the three shocked teens.

Her prized student, Sakura, cleared her throat. "So, you're saying that we are to go undercover at this school and find out information about this…Moldywart?" She asked, uncertain.

Tsunade sighed, reaching for another bottle of sake. "Hai, but his name is _Voldemort_. He's a big threat to their world and he has an army of followers called Death Eaters. But basically, everything else you need to be explained will be in your mission scroll and you will be able to ask Professor Dumbledore when he makes the trip out here in two hours. Do you accept?" She rubbed her temples, causing the three to look at each other.

With a grin, Sakura turned back to her mentor. "Hai! We accept!"

* * *

The three sat in their own carriage pulled by a strange horse, being pulled away to Hogwarts. Hinata pushed some of her lavender locks from her pale eyes. They had received the rest of the information from Professor Dumbledore – as well as went shopping for supplies and having them drink a potion in which they could also speak in English – the previous day. "W-What do you t-think about the houses?" Hinata asked shyly. Even at fourteen, she was still struggling with her shyness.

"In what way, Hinata? As in what houses we'd each be in or the fact that we will possibly be separated?" Sakura asked, leaning forward a bit.

"M-Mostly the fact that we m-might be separated…" Hinata clarified, fiddling with her fingers.

Ino grinned, her blonde bangs covering half of her face as usual. "Even if we are separated, that doesn't mean we can't hang out OR get this mission done!" She stopped before lowering her voice as they could all sense students around them getting out of their own carriages.

Before they exited, an owl perched itself on the ground, a piece of parchment strapped to its leg. Carefully, Hinata untied it and all three read the badly-written Japanese kanjis, meaning it was Dumbledore.

_There's one thing I forgot to mention to you three that will help you on your mission. There is a boy named Draco Malfoy in Slytherin House. His father is thought to be a Death Eater, so befriending him would be beneficial. However, he is a rude git that thinks himself to be a prince. Since you will be foreign exchange students from Japan, he will take interest in you three. If you have any more questions, you know where to find me._

Ino felt a growl rise within her throat as Sakura burst out in her laughter. _"He was the one hitting on you on the train!"_ She giggled with Hinata in Japanese, feeling tears spring to the corner of her eyes. Hinata covered her mouth with her sleeve out of sheer politeness whilst Sakura was too busy clutching her stomach after falling on the floor to try and act polite. Ino fumed.

"_That's it Forehead! I'm so kicking your ass!"_ Ino hissed, ready to grab Sakura by the throat and strangle her. That was until Hinata abruptly stopped laughing and nudged the two. Students had stopped all around them, staring at them with wide-eyes and in confusion.

Still wrapped in rage, Ino turned to them. "What the hell are you staring at?" She snarled, causing most of their faces to be stricken with terror and they scattered.

* * *

"It's my pleasure to introduce three lovely foreign exchange students from Japan. But before these Fourth Years are sorted, let me remind you that they should not be treated any differently." Dumbledore's voice roared with authority, reminding the girls of Tsunade.

"First up, Sakura Haruno," With a confident smile, Sakura walked up to the sorting hat. She sat down on the stool, placing the talk hat over her head.

"Hm," It started, clear interest in its tone, "well, right then. You're definitely not fit for Slytherin…ah, I know where to put you…Ravenclaw!" The table with blue and bronze robes jumped up and clapped. Ino wore a scowl, one that clearly said she knew they wouldn't stay together. Of course, only Sakura caught that as she took a second to turn back to them and stick out her tongue.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Dumbledore called out next, smiling to the overly-shy girl. Hinata stumbled as she reached the chair, failing to sit on it as gracefully as Sakura had. People began to chuckle, but one glare from Ino silenced them all. She was still pissed about the Draco situation.

"Ah, you're quite shy…" The hat began to mumble too low for anyone but the three kunoichi to hear. "Like your friend, you're unfit for Slytherin. You're way too kind hearted…" Then, it suddenly shouted, almost causing Hinata to fall off the chair. "Hufflepuff!" The table with yellow and black robes cheered, causing Hinata to flush red.

Impatient as ever, Ino strutted up to the hat even before her name was even called. Dumbledore smiled, though, and announced her name anyway. "And, last but not least, Ino Yamanaka," Ino sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head, hoping that it wouldn't mess up her hair.

"My, you're as hot-tempered as the first one," The hat commented, causing Sakura to smirk. "But…just not enough to make it into Slytherin. I'd say you're…Hufflepuff!" The corners of Ino's lips twitched up into a smirk as Hinata's table clapped, including a smiling Hinata.

* * *

Sakura cursed loudly as she ran to potions. She had walked with Ino and Hinata half-way to their Divination class before she realized they had different schedules. Luckily, thanks to her chakra-enhanced feet, she made it just in time. However, there weren't many seats left. She took the seat beside a black-haired Slytherin girl who looked drained.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here," Sakura muttered, as to not gain attention from Snape. The girl snapped out of her thoughts, turning to her. Her eyes were a deep, bright blue somehow and were surrounded by thick eyeliner. She smiled.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm Alexis by the way, Alexis Stone." Sakura was a bit off guard. After meeting Draco, she assumed all Slytherins were cold hearted and mean…but this girl was different.

She smiled, giving the girl a curt nod. "Sakura Haruno," Before class started, a piece of parchment flew onto Alexis' desk. Curious as to what it said, Sakura took a glance at what it said when Alexis opened it up.

_Lex, can you help me with my homework later? I'm not doing so well in Potions. (If you don't, you know what I can say.)_

_-Draco_

Alexis rolled her eyes and crumpled up what was, at first, a harmless note. Not minding how Professor Snape began to glare at her, she turned around. "Draco, I have no time for your empty threats." Her voice was cold and hollow. Sakura could only guess that she was angered from what he had threatened to spill, but she wasn't frightened. On the contrary, Draco's expression contorted to fright.

"And, pray I ask Miss Stone, _what _did Mister Malfoy say?" Snape's tone was dark and unimpressed, but Alexis turned to him with a smirk.

"Draco wanted me to duel him later, claiming that he was a better wizard than me." Although her claim had nothing to do with her getting threatened later, her bubbly charm was contagious – even making Snape believe her. A dark look entered his eyes.

"Very well then, if Mister Malfoy wanted to duel with Miss Stone, then duel now. After all, it would be far more entertaining than teaching you bumbling buffoons." With a wave of his wand, his desk and tables moved to the corners of the room, creating a space for the duelists.

Alexis practically skipped to the front and Sakura guessed at why she was so happy – she could easily beat Draco and wanted to make a fool out of him. Draco, on the other hand, walked up with fake assurance.

They stood across from each other before they bowed customarily. Draco sneered, raising his wand first. "Expel-" "Stupefy!" But Alexis was too quick. She visibly seemed to be holding back her power, which Sakura had felt. She had only used Stupefy – a weird but effective spell, in Sakura's opinion – because Snape was there. Otherwise, it seemed she might've seriously hurt him.

With that spell, Draco flew backwards and fell onto his back. He grunted, attempting to get up. But the time he cracked an eye open, Alexis was standing in front of him, her wand pointing in between his eyes. Sakura gave an interested smirk, able to read the girl's expression. _'You tell anyone, Draco, and I'll kill you. That's a promise.'_ After he gave a frightened nod, she withdrew her wand and sat back down.

Professor Snape stepped in front of the class, eyeing the two duelists. "Now, for the rest of the class," He began, his voice dull and annoyed, "you will write an essay concerning duels and the duel you just witnessed. Be sure to include what they did and what they should have done. Due at the end of class and Miss Stone and Mister Malfoy are excused." He drawled on, causing people to groan. Sakura frowned. There wasn't much to write the in essay he assigned, but she worked hard anyways.

* * *

"So wait," Sakura's eyes were wide, mirroring those of Ino and Hinata, "you're Snape's _daughter_?" They asked a dark-haired Slytherin, Selene Petri. The girl flashed them a smile, showing off her fangs. She was also half-vampire.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know yet." She explained, trailing off and exchanging a wary glance with her best friend, Alexis. They were dressed in elegant dresses, as it was the night of the Yule Ball. It was customary in the Tri-Wizard Tournament for the hosting school to host the ball as well. Selene went with Draco, but they were just friends. The rest of them went with cuties from Durmstrang, one of the other schools there for the Tournament.

Sakura gave the other kunoichi a curious look, wondering just what the two were hiding. That's when Alexis cleared her throat, bringing back the girls' attention. "If you think that's surprising, I think I should tell you all something. Just, please, don't hate me for it…" She trailed off, her eyes glazing over. Ino recognized it as the look that she had whenever she saw Cedric Diggory – her other best friend and the guy she really liked – with his girlfriend, Cho Chang. However, her eyes held more hate than pain.

Sakura and Hinata leaned in, eager to hear the gossip. Even after just a couple of months, Hinata got over her stuttering habit and gained confidence in herself. However, Sakura and Ino virtually remained the same. Sakura was still as curious as ever, Ino was still impatient, and they both had infamous violent streaks.

Alexis bit her bottom lip, before looking up at all of them instead of her black heels. "Voldemort is my father," She whispered, making sure nobody could hear even though there was no one around. "But believe me, I hate that bastard." She hissed, feeling the tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

Sakura gasped in shock, but for more than one reason. _'This…she is our link…' _She thought, knowing Ino and Hinata were thinking something similar.

"No way," Hinata voiced out, suddenly feeling sorry for her. She knew what it was like to have a tough father, but having an evil wizard who wanted to take over the world as your father? That was _horrible_.

Suddenly, Alexis's eyes shot up, but they looked past the three kunoichi in front of her. The trio turned their heads to try to get a glimpse of what she was staring at, and finally saw it. Cho Chang was kissing Harry Potter.

Alexis felt rage surge inside her as she stormed off, her silky dark purple gown trailing on the ground behind her. She looked _pissed_ and ready to kill. Just as Hinata went to stand up, with the intention of calming the girl down, Selene held up her hand.

"Don't worry, Lexie is a big girl. She can handle herself." She smiled, silently watching Alexis as she did. A few minutes later, she burst into a fit of giggles, causing the kunoichi to give her weird stares.

"Sorry, it's just that…well, _look_," Instead of looking to find Alexis, they spread out their chakra to find her. The, Ino began to giggle when she felt who the person was. Hinata shortly followed, but Sakura was still confused.

"Who's that?" She asked, confused. Ino leaned over and whispered, "That's Cedric, he's Alexis's crush." Now understanding, Sakura giggled along with them as, far from them, Alexis was wrapped in Cedric's arms, their lips locked under the mistletoe.

* * *

"Oi, Ino, what is that?" Hinata asked, leaning over Ino's shoulder. It was mail time and a scroll was just dropped on the, now scowling, blonde's breakfast.

"Oh that owl, why I outta…" She growled, already picking up little sayings from the students. Opening up the scroll, what they saw was Tsunade's handwriting.

_Girls,_

_I know that summer is coming up and you all are probably excited to come back to Konoha. However, due to safety precautions, you shall stay in England. Professor Dumbledore shall show you where you are staying within the non-magical (muggle) world. I trust you three are doing well and continue sending useful information to both me and the Professor. I shall visit you during your summer to make sure you are well, and I might even bring you presents. Who knows?_

_Tsunade_

Ino grimaced at the various stains, which she assumed were where drops of sake had landed. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table where Sakura seemed to be in an 'intellectual conversation', but in Ino's words it was a brain fight. She rolled her eyes and decided to show Sakura later.

"We can't go home?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, sipping on her orange juice. She enjoyed all the different food and drinks here, and was secretly glad there was no ramen. She couldn't bear to think of her blonde crush with the ramen obsession back in Konoha.

"Apparently not, because it's _such_ a safety risk." Ino snorted. They rarely spoke in Japanese anymore, as people genuinely stopped listening to their conversations. They became normal and were thought of to be permanent in Hogwarts, and were highly respected. No one was a _true_ stubborn person like Ino, no one was a _true_ kind-hearted person like Hinata, and no one was a _true_ wild-card like Sakura. To top it off, no one had a temper quite like the trio. With having them already figured out, they just weren't as interesting anymore.

"I think she just wants it to be like a real mission – we're supposed to be gone for two to three years, so we will." Hinata thought aloud, scanning the letter again. Ino slapped the top of her head. "Now why didn't I think of that?!" She grinned, pulling Hinata into a hug.

* * *

"Oh man, I don't know who to root for now!" Sakura sighed. It was the third task and the champion for Beauxbatons, who Ravenclaw was generally rooting for, Fleur had been captured by the maze and brought back to the room. Selene was quite the same, even though Cedric – who was now Alexis's boyfriend – was a champion, she still didn't know if she wanted to root for him. Whilst Ino and Hinata cheered for Cedric, as he was also in Hufflepuff, within their friend circle – which now included Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini – Alexis was standing next to Cedric's father, Amos.

According to what Alexis had told Sakura, Alexis had only begun talking to Cedric because of Amos. She was walking around Diagon Alley before the start of the year and Amos recognized her from Hogwarts, and began to talk to her. One thing led to another and she was invited to dinner at their home, which led to her going over countless times and becoming good friends with both Cedric and his father.

"I will just shoot myself if Potter wins," Draco remarked, not even bothering to cheer for any of the two Hogwarts students. Next to him, though, Blaise held up a sign for Viktor Krum, as Durmstrang stayed with the Slytherins, like Beauxbaton had stayed with the Ravenclaws, so it was only natural that he felt inclined to root for the Quidditch seeker.

Ino rolled her eyes at Draco's attitude. "By the way you talk about Potter, it's as if you have an obsession…" She trailed off in a hinting manner. Draco turned to her with a disgusted expression.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?!" He gagged, looking at her incredulously. Hinata and Selene began laughing uncontrollably, but they stopped when they heard cheering. They looked back to the floor where Cedric was laying down and Harry clutched onto him, holding the cup. While Selene didn't cheer, she studied Alexis, causing everyone to do the same.

Before everything happened, Sakura narrowed her eyes. She was a skilled medic, and sensing magic and chakra were the same, so she scanned his body like she would do to a shinobi returning from a mission to sense any abnormalities. Cedric…Cedric was dead.

Alexis nearly dropped to her knees before she ran towards Cedric's body. Amos seemed to figure out what happened later than Draco did, since Draco wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy trying to control his anger over Potter's win. But after Amos stopped talking to a man beside him about his son's victory, he realized the cold hard truth.

"CEDRIC!" Alexis had screamed as she held Cedric's limp body in her arms, causing everyone to notice what had actually happened. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs as soon as Harry yelled that Voldemort had killed Cedric. The three kunoichi froze. Hinata felt her own tears welling up in her eyes. The love of Alexis's life was killed by her own father.

Selene didn't move, still frozen. It seemed as she could almost feel Alexis's pain, it was evident in her blank eyes. Ino gave Sakura a look, one that Sakura interpreted as Ino's way of asking if there was anyway Sakura could save Cedric. With a solemn look, Sakura shook her head as he was _dead_ and she couldn't do a thing.

* * *

"I may not know where we're going to be staying during the summer, but you better write to us! You too Alexis!" Ino laughed, engulfing Selene in a big hug. While Sakura had gotten close to Alexis, Ino was close to Selene, and Hinata was equally close to them both. Her personality didn't allow her to pick favorite friends.

"Don't worry, this chick will be staying with me, my mom, and my dad!" Selene grinned, causing Sakura to giggle.

"Have fun with Professor Snape all summer!" Sakura gave Alexis a hug, and the girl half-heartedly returned it. She let a forced laugh escape her.

"Oh, I'll try. You three better come back next year! There is _no one_ who can keep Draco in line like Ino can!" Alexis giggled just as Draco passed them, putting his hand up as his only acknowledgement.

Selene sighed. "Maybe next year Hinata's kindness will rub off on him…" She hoped, earning laughter from everyone around her. "Tch, yeah right!" Sakura snorted behind her hand.

* * *

Ino looked up, disgusted. "What hell is _this_?" She motioned to everything around her. Professor Dumbledore simply smiled.

"This is where you will be staying. It's called an apartment." Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Isn't there motels here?" She asked, hoping for something that was at least familiar in the least bit.

"Yes, but my thoughts were about the motel services that might cause trouble for you. Such as the cleaning service. They might find your weapons…" Dumbledore trailed off, trying to get them to understand his reasoning.

"Oh," They said together, before bowing in appreciation. "Thank you for everything, Professor Dumbledore." The old man gave another smile before disappearing.

Ino placed her suitcases in a room which she would share with Sakura, since it was the bigger room, and Hinata had her own room. "So," She began with a feral smile, "who thinks we should go find a beach somewhere?" Sakura slapped her slightly large forehead and Hinata shook her head.

This was going to be a long summer.


	2. More Shinobi

_A/N: Aha! New chapter! I hope you all like it…even though it is EXTREMELY late. I apologize for its lateness._

_(But guess what? I NOW HAVE A SECOND CHAPTER OF SOMETHING! WOOO!)_

**Trouble**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_More Shinobi_

"This is so different from Konoha," Ino muttered, walking around the city. Sakura twitched behind her and Hinata simply looked around, regaining her sense of nervousness.

"Well I'd kind of hope so, Pig. This is a whole new world and having it look like Konoha would be wrong, ne?" She playfully stuck out her tongue, causing the blonde to glare.

"W-What are we going shopping with? I d-don't recall us getting money…" Hinata trailed off, her eyes slightly wide by their surroundings. London streets freaked her out, as she never saw those things called _cars_ before. While Sakura and Ino took to the world around them more easily – especially those sleek _sports cars_ – Hinata couldn't help but feel weird here. Especially with the numerous weird looks she received, they were worse than back home.

"Oh, Hokage-sama sent us some money yesterday!" Ino beamed, holding up a wallet. When Tsunade had sent it, it was a plain blue. Now, Ino decorated it with anything she could get her hands on, causing it to be a sparkly, overly-glued mess. Not that the blonde cared, anyway, since it held _money_.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Apparently, Ino-Pig has been keeping us out of loop in hopes that she could spend it all on herself." She expected Ino to turn around and lash out, but she just giggled.

"I wouldn't have spent it _all_ on myself. No, I would have given you two…some." Ino gave them an innocent smile, before turning around a look that told the two kunoichi she _knew_ something. Not wanting to hear of something ridiculous that could be on Ino's mind, Sakura didn't question the blonde. Instead, she walked beside Hinata and tried to convince the girl to disregard the stares she was getting.

* * *

Tsunade let out a sigh, resting her chin on her folded hands. "Now that I've explained the magic, there's the situation with the school." The slouched-over boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama, you already told us about the school." He said, bringing it to the other boys' attention.

"Not about this, Shikamaru," She shook her head, "there are three shinobi there already. They've attended Hogwarts for the past school year and will continue this year and possibly the one after. They're collecting information on Voldemort and have been extremely successful." The lazy brunette raised an eyebrow again.

"And who, might I ask, is on this mission?" Shikamaru asked, bringing Tsunade to eye them carefully before the corner of her lip twitching up into a smirk.

"That is unimportant information, Shikamaru, and you shall find out on your own time. I told you about them only because I don't want you to think that they are doppelgangers, or something of that nature." Tsunade ignored glares from the three males.

"Aw, come on, Baa-chan!" A blonde frowned, waving his arms in the air. Tsunade flicked his forehead, her features distorted into annoyance. He flew backwards; a sickening crack was heard as his head snapped backwards immediately after his body made contact with the wall a couple feet behind them.

"_Naruto_," She growled, "how many times do I have to tell you _do not call me Baa-chan!_" Shikamaru simple rolled his eyes and the silent, dark-haired male beside him snorted.

Tsunade calmed down after sipping on a bottle of sake, ready to resume as Naruto sat back down, rubbing the back of his head. "What is this mission exactly?" The silent boy asked, his voice low and dangerous.

She looked up. "Impatient as ever, Sasuke. Your mission is to protect Harry Potter, the boy Voldemort is after." The three paused.

"So, you're sending three jounin-level shinobi to protect a boy?" Shikamaru raised a brow. "If these wizards are powerful in their own right, why don't you just send us as backup?"

"Because it's a precaution. Voldemort is estimated to be at a chuunin-level, based on what the undercover shinobi have sent me. While I know one of you is more than capable of handling a chuunin, I just want to make sure that that boy is being protected well. And he is protected _because_ he doesn't think very well with his head. He is known for acting out of rage, and being there as back-up might get him killed." She paused, gauging their expressions. And they were still blank.

"Well boys, do you accept?" Shikamaru and Sasuke grunted, while Naruto jumped up from his seat.

"I'm in, dattebayo!" "Baka, _shut up,_" "Make me, _teme,_" Shikamaru slapped his forehead. He'd be stuck with the 'loser' and 'bastard' for a year. Lovely.

* * *

Sakura laid on the couch, one hand propping her up while the other held a coffee mug. The numbers on the clock glowed three sixteen and the dark room matched the dark sky. Ino's soft snores filled the apartment, the door ajar, while Hinata's was closed, soft music flowing inside. Sakura changed the channel.

Suddenly, the pinkette nearly jumped seven feet. Tsunade stood in front of the TV with a bottle of sake and a half-hearted smile.

"Tsunade-sama?" "Why so surprised?"

Sakura frowned. "Maybe because someone just poofed in front of me, rendering myself unable to sense their chakra beforehand." Sakura stuck out her tongue, causing Tsunade to sigh and take a sip of her sake. That girl was too well trained.

"Wise ass," She muttered, causing Sakura to beam at her. She sat in the closest armchair, grimacing at the weird fabric that grazed her skin. She began to shift through the folders that were concealed by genjutsu, the same folders that the girls sent to her. "So where's Ino and Hinata?"

"Sleeping," Sakura motioned to the bedrooms, taking a sip of her coffee, "we had a long day today. Ino dragged us all around London to shop and-"

"Sounds like fun," Tsunade drawled, causing Sakura to twitch. That tone was all-too familiar. Her shishou had it when she was up to no good, or when she was suppressing something negative.

A lazy yawn echoed through the room and they both turned to the source – Ino. Her baby blue shirt was a disheveled mess atop her torso and her blonde locks swam into snarls along her back.

"Thanks to my uncanny intuition, I made sure it was both fun _and_ useful. I felt dark magic being used upon the streets and we got some information." She grinned, her eyes glazed over in a barely-awake manner.

Tsunade smirked, "I'm glad." She stood up, pushing the manila files back on the table. "Well, I can't stay any longer, I have important paperwork that needs to be done." Sakura snorted.

"You never do paperwork, shishou."

Tsunade innocently pointed to herself. "Who, me? I _always_ do my work." She quickly hid her sake bottle behind her back. "And I've quit sake."

Ino let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Yeah, and Ton-ton can fly." Tsunade glared at her apprentice.

"He's actually been flying lately, Saku-_chan_."

"Throwing him across the room in a drunken state _doesn't_ count as flying," The busty blonde glared.

"I expect a written apology and that information by tomorrow." She sneered before disappearing.

Ino shook her head and laughed. "That woman will wait a very long time for that apology," She yawned out.

Sakura looked up at her friend. "Go back to bed, pig," She smiled, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"You could use is more than I do, forehead. You look like death." Ino snorted.

"Likewise," Sakura then shut off the TV and made sure the door was locked before retreating to her bed.


	3. Intuition

_A/N: I'm veeery excited to be writing this chapter. Woo!_

_They're starting their second year, and this will _not_ be like the first chapter. Just a little reminder._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Harry Potter OR Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned in this story BESIDES Alexis. The stories and characters belong to their respective creators. Selene belongs to my friend, Autumn, and I greatly thank her for letting me use them._

**Trouble**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_Intuition_

"Now you three can share our early-year adventures!" Alexis giggled as soon as the kunoichi trio sat down in their compartment in the train. Normally, Slytherins hung out in the back where there were just rows instead of compartments, but they were not normal Slytherins.

"Really? Like what?" Sakura asked, leaning forward a little.

"Our first mini-adventure is when we bet candy on the first years. It's not an 'adventure', per say, but its fun as hell and there's candy involved!" Selene smiled, putting stray strands of dark hair behind her ears.

"And as soon as we can, we'll show you our best furry friend ever. We would've shown you last year, but Fluffums just got put back into the castle. He's now deemed safe in his new quarters, and we're super glad Dumbledore fought for him to be put back." Alexis and Selene did a little dance together.

"Er, Fluffums? What kind of creature is he?" Hinata asked curiously, wrapping a lock of hair around her finger.

"Fluffy is it's actual name that Hagrid gave him, but Lexi calls him Fluffums and I call him Fluffers. Fluffers is a gorgeous three headed dog, but he's gigantic. He's really loveable too." Both Selene and Ino's eyes flicked to three boys passing their compartment. While Selene checked them out, Ino gasped and shook her head. No, she did _not_ just see Shikamaru. She just saw a cute guy and _hoped_ it was him.

"EARTH TO INO!" Sakura yelled in her ear, causing the blonde to jump and let out an 'eep!' "Geez pig, you've been super jumpy today. What's up?" Sakura asked seriously, green eyes scrutinizing her.

"Eh, nothing forehead _darling_, just my uncanny intuition is acting up." Sakura rolled her eyes, sitting back against the seat.

"Yeah, intuition my ass. That looks like you're face when you realize the guy you've been checking out is either ugly or the guy you made out with was really a girl." Ino growled.

"That was _one time_ forehead. Let it _go_!" Everyone broke into laugher, even Ino, as time flew by.

* * *

"Now that the first years have all been sorted…" Dumbledore began, a slightly annoyed tone to his voice. He seemed to be watching a professor from the corner of his eye – the new one wearing all pink.

Sakura mouthed the words 'you owe me big time' to Ino, who simply flipped her off. Alexis did a little happy dance next to Selene, who repetitively hit her forehead against the table.

"I am proud to announce that we have three more foreign exchange students from Japan. They will be sorted as Fifth Years and, like last year, do not treat them any differently." The three froze in what they were doing and focused their attention to the front. They saw three shapes with their backs to the students, reading something. Sakura frowned, as she wasn't able to sense their chakra signatures with so many people in the room.

"First up, Shikamaru Nara," Ino's heart beat wildly against her ribcage. Her old teammate – and long-time crush – lazily walked up to the sorting hat, sitting down on the chair. His brown hair was still tied back, giving his head the shape of a pineapple. His eyes were a brown that Ino had always found herself getting lost in. She leaned forward in her chair, hoping that her acute ears could pick up the Sorting Hat's mutterings.

"My, my, my, you're quite the strategist. You're very smart, even though you enjoy slacking off, but…Ravenclaw!" The hat's sudden yelling made Shikamaru flinch before he made his way to a table with a very familiar pinkette clapping.

"Sakura?" He raised a brow as he sat down next to her. "So you're on the mission…" He lowered his voice so that only she could hear.

"Hai, you're on another mission? Shishou never mentioned it to us. The other two with me are in Hufflepuff, the ones with the yellow." Sakura inclined her head to the Hufflepuff table, where Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw Ino and Hinata.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura whipped her head back around, causing Shikamaru to chuckle. He was quite eager to see what Sakura would do to the Uchiha once she was able to see him face to face – attempt to hug him or beat his brains out. He hoped for the latter.

"Nani…?" Sakura's jaw dropped at the sight of her first love, still brooding, still emotionless. His black hair was still styled a way that looked like a chicken's ass, and his onyx eyes still held pain and hate. He was the reason Sakura and Ino had severed their friendship years ago, but regained it after he left. He was one of two boys on Sakura's genin team, and that was a time where she was weak. She scowled at the memories of her running after him and- _no_, she had gotten over him now.

"He came back from Orochimaru sometime last year, after you left I guess. He's only on this mission because he won't be coming into contact with any shinobi other then you three, just in case he's still a traitor." Sakura deftly nodded, gripping the edge of her seat.

"I haven't even delved that far into your mind, and I can already tell that you exude hatred, pain, and regret. You're very ambitious and, well, you're attracted to power. You're perfect for…Slytherin!" Sakura glared at Alexis and Selene, who checked him out every second that it took for him to walk to their clapping table.

"Do you know Sakura?" Was what Alexis asked Sasuke as soon as he reached the table. He froze. _Sakura…? _She figured that Sakura might've known him from the intense glares she gave them when they checked him out.

"Hai," He replied out of sheer habit, too stunned to use his trademark 'hn'. The girl smirked and poked the girl beside her.

"Ah-ha, bitch, now cough up the candy!" She grinned and the girl beside her raised an amused eyebrow.

"Lexi, please, you can wait until Honeydukes. Besides, knowing the tricks you taught Sakura, she probably won a bunch of candy from Ino and Hinata too so that you two can eat it all together, right?" Lexi pouted.

"Damn, Selena, you know me way too fucking well."

"Well I should, you stayed with me the entire summer!" Sasuke tried to tune out the girls, but they were too loud and… knowing that Sakura was here changed everything.

"Last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Hinata, I swear to god if you start fainting again…" Ino hissed, still trying to calm her heart.

Hinata softly nodded, looking at Naruto again and willed herself not to faint. His smile was still on his face – he was always the optimistic one. His blonde hair was still spiked, not hindering the view of his crystal blue eyes and the whisker marks on his cheeks from the demon he harbored within. Hinata loved him with all her heart; she had always admired him when they were genin. Back then, she held a slight hatred for Sakura, as Naruto was the other boy on her team. He was also Sasuke's rival and best friend.

"Hm, boy, I am positive you are not fit for either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, much unlike your companions. You, however, have a strong heart and soul, and you deeply believe in the good in everyone…" The hat was silent for a minute, making Hinata's heart beast faster and faster. "Gryffindor!" Her shoulders slumped and a barely audible sigh escaped her lips.

"Now-" "Ahem," The round, pink-clad woman stood up with an obviously fake smile on her face. Dumbledore turned his attention to her, wondering why she had interrupted him. Then she began a little speech of her own, introducing herself as Professor Umbridge, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Umbitch," Selene hissed, causing those from the Slytherin table to start to chuckle. Umbridge sent her a small glare, but she continued to talk.

"Oh, this is just the beginning, lady. You have no idea what you're up against." Alexis giggled behind her hand, pounding fists with Selene. Sasuke could only raise an eyebrow, wondering just who the hell those girls thought they were. Selene elbowed Alexis, who nodded, and Alexis quickly sent small sparks into the air, not very visible but they made a sizzling sound. That's when two red heads snapped their attention to them. The two looked at each other, smirked, looked back at them, and gave them a thumbs up. Even from the opposite side of the room, the girls could see them.

Selene smirked, resting her chin on the palm of her hand lazily. "Now that Fred and George are in – and we already know our Japanese trio will be game – her horror will begin as soon as we step foot in her class."

"Can't wait," Alexis muttered just as they were let free to their houses. The two Slytherin girls jumped up and found Sakura, Ino, and Hinata in an instant to spill their plan.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, genuinely surprised. He rushed over to his pinkette teammate and pulled her into a bear hug. Hinata turned red, as Sakura had been standing right next to her, meaning that Naruto was just as close now.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru rubbed his temples, stepping towards them. He gave a curt nod to Ino, and Ino flashed him a grin. They were teammates _and_ practically grew up together, so Ino knew it wouldn't be weird for her enthusiastic grin. He knew her too well to be surprised, and something inside her twisted at the thought.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted, giving his head a slight tilt to emphasize how people were giving them weird looks. He exchanged a brief glance with Sakura as Naruto let her breathe again. He hadn't…he hadn't seen her since he left her on the bench years ago. After she confessed her obvious love for him, as he made his way out of the village to become powerful by betraying Konoha.

Alexis and Selene slinked away, as they had felt the tension building between the Japanese students even before they all had arrived. Sakura sent another glare their way, even as they were annoying Draco. She _knew_ she was going to hear it from Alexis later. She shook her head to get into the very useful mindset Alexis had shown her.

She faced the three boys with a slight sour look, causing Naruto's eyes to widen a bit at the hardened look in her eyes. _This was not the Sakura-chan that he had become best friends with_.

"So, tell us exactly why you are here. I know you're on a mission, but _why_?" Even though both Ino's and Hinata's hearts still fluttered a bit, they adopted the same mask as Sakura. The three shinobi glanced at each of the kunoichi with a minor look of confusion. They remained silent, trying to assess what had triggered the sudden change in the girls.

Ino scoffed. "Please, just answer the question. We'd like to know why Tsunade-sama thinks _we_ need babysitters."

"We're on a different mission than you are," Shikamaru said simply, hoping to get them to calm down. He had seen what Sakura had done to Naruto every time he said something that pissed her off, and he did _not_ plan on testing both Ino's and Hinata's patience as well.

"Lovely," Hinata venomously commented off-handedly, causing Naruto's gaze to snap to the once-shy Hyuuga. Ino looked over to the exit where Draco, Blaise, Alexis, and Selene were hiding. Normal wizards wouldn't have spotted them, but her trained eyes easily did. Without saying another word, she twirled around on her heel and walked over to them.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. It was just like Ino to show-off her victory with treating her enemy – which was currently the boys – as if they were unworthy to stay in her presence for a moment longer and she would walk away as to not waste any words on them. Sakura and Hinata did the same, all three of them walking in a line over towards their wizard friends.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru frowned. Sasuke settled for sending a glare their way, not wanting to waste words on the obviously awkward encounter.

"They're different – they're all different," Naruto squinted to get a better look at who they were approaching. He scrunched his nose, noticing the green robes they were all clad in. "I bet it has something to do with those Slytherins," He spat out the name, causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"Let's just leave them alone, dealing with them is not in our mission description." Shikamaru slipped his hands into the pockets of his robe and began to nonchalantly walk.

"No – we _need_ to do something about this," Naruto decided, talking more to himself than Sasuke. Sasuke simply shook his head and followed Shikamaru's general direction. It took Naruto a second to gauge the fact that he was left alone.

"Hey, Shikamaru, teme, WAIT UP!"

**(Quick note! Sorry the chapters had lost their divider, so they were all jumbled up. Hopefully that's fixed up now. Anyway, sorry!)**


	4. On Hold

Sorry guys, but I'm just not interested in this story anymore. I'm too busy with other stories and schoolwork, and I've also lost my muse for this story.

Another HPxN story is in the works and, so far, it's definitely more planned out than this one.

In the future, I might re-do this story so for that reason I'm labeling this story as "On-Hold". But other than that, this story might not be touched for a long time. Again, sorry! D:


End file.
